1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated packaging machinery, and in particular, to a new and improved apparatus for pushing and loading product materials into packages which apparatus is made part of a larger case loading machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging industry numerous different machines have been developed which erect, fill, seal and close different kinds of containers ("cases") for goods. Many machines include component parts which accomplish each or all of these tasks. The present invention is a component of such a machine which inserts or pushes materials into an open case prior to sealing and closure.
There are numerous automated machines in the prior art designed to push or insert materials into cases. Virtually all of these machines include a pusher or ram mechanism which moves horizontally back and forth between a retracted and extended position. When retracted, a conveyor brings the material to be inserted in front of the ram. Meanwhile, the case into which the material is to be inserted is aligned on the opposite side of the material from the ram. The ram is then extended, pushing the material into the case. The ram is then retracted straight back. Once retracted, the conveyor brings the next set of materials and the next case into position and the process is repeated.
There is a significant delay associated with waiting for the ram to be completely retracted before the next set of materials can be moved into position. Elimination of this delay would increase productivity by increasing the number of cases that could be filled during a given time interval. The present invention solves this problem by providing a new retraction operation whereby the ram is lifted up and around in a defined path, instead of straight back. This motion allows for the simultaneous conveyance and positioning of the material to be inserted, so that there is little or no delay in extending the ram forward again to push the material into the waiting case.